Boo!
'''Boo! '''is an RPG game and spin-off to the Super Mario series developed by Polar Inc. and published by Nintendo exclusively for the Portal. The gameplay is similar to the Paper Mario series and Mario & Luigi series. Story Prologue (as a cutscene) In an alternate universe to that of the Mario one, King Boo calls three boos to his castle in the ''Lightning Kingdom ''for them to kidnap Luigi (believing he is the strongest of the Mario Bros.) so he can take over the Mushroom Kingdom. The three boos set off and successfully return with Luigi and they decide to take him to King Boo's wizard, a magikoopa named Kyle, so he can make an evil clone of him so they can impress there King and gain a promotion. Kyle reluctantly agrees to their request and does so as the title screen fades in. Chapter One - The Lightning Kingdom King Boo decides that even though he is already in possession of Luigi and will kill him as a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom, he'll need to kidnap more people that could stand in his way. He decides to call upon Blue Boo (the main character as of now) to kidnap the Toads from Toad Tour Guides who will be touring the kingdom this day. Blue Boo sets off to do the task but not before buying some essential equipment from Brian's Bargain's (the nearest shop to the castle). On his way, Blue Boo battles a few enemies, but all of them are a 'piece of cake', and befriends a fellow boo called Bella and a dry bones called Drake. They successfully manage to kidnap all toads except Toad himself who flees back to the Mushroom Kingdom to inform Mario and the princess. The trio return to the castle to find King Boo imprisoning the three boos from earlier in the dungeon for 'a million years' as they did not bring back Luigi but rather Waluigi instead. As a result, the evil Waluigi clone is dubbed Raluigi and, after a battle with him, is sent with the group back out to the Lightning Kingdom the next day to kidnap any more 'Mushroom Kingdom-ers' (as King Boo calls them). Chapter Two - The Oob Village The next day, the group sets out to find more people from the Mushroom Kingdom but, after battling a few enemies which are kidnapped, Blue Boo suggests that they should see if there are any people on the Lightning Kingdom border. Raluigi, not knowing any better, agrees but Bella and Drake refuse as you must only leave if you have permission from the king. Blue Boo argues that if he is right then it'll make King Boo even more happy with them and, before Bella has a chance to ask permission, they set off. After battling and kidnapping a few more enemies, they encounter a small, hidden village. They enter and find a species there called Oobs. The group finds out that Oobs are boos that were born upside down from birth and deemed unfit by the king to live in boo society and banished from the kingdom where they set up a village here. The group have to battle and do a few good deeds before they can prove there goodness and an Oob optionally joins the group (with a character of the player's choice - but not Blue Boo - leaving) and they set back to the castle where they force King Boo to explain. King Boo explains that Oobs were banished a long time ago as they thought they were evil and didn't know any better but they have since found a cure for the issue. He also clears up that boos aren't dead humans or other creatures but a species of their own. After some arguing, King Boo lets the Oobs back into society but, nonetheless, still wants to send the group to the dungeon (minus the Oob). Chapter Three - Escaping With Blue Boo, Bella, Drake and Raluigi imprisoned, they realise how wrong it is to be evil and wish good guys and bad guys could coexist in the same society as a big group of good guys. This is when the three boos from earlier overhear them and introduce themselves as Bradley, Baker and Bow. The seven decide that they should escape not only from the dungeon but from the Lightning Kingdom too so they can live happy lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. When the escape plan is chosen (the player can choose from four different options), they escape successfully (if the right one is chosen if not, they are caught by the guards and taken to be beheaded, although no imagery of this gruesome punishment is seen) and begin to flee, but not before rounding up most of the Oob tribe, but are caught by the guards and decide to battle them. After succeeding (if not a similar alternate ending scene to the one said earlier is shown), King Boo then catches them and challenges them to a boss battle. King Boo is 'defeated' but is still standing until he is killed off by a fan. With King Boo defeated, the group sets off for the Mushroom Kingdom but realise that both the Mario Bros. are about to be killed off by the royal guards and therefore battle them and rescue the pair (and release the trapped Toads and other creatures, excluding Waluigi). The brothers thank the group and promise them cake when they return to the Mushroom Kingdom. They do, however, warn them of the evil boos who still reside in both their kingdoms and their presence but take a bit of explaining. They, therefore, take off with the other boos seeking revenge on the group. On the way back, Drake asks why Blue Boo is blue and, after initially calling him racist and explaining about pink boos, explains that he was illuminated by a blue torch and the light has found home in his body. He also explans that Blue Boo is simply a nickname and when asked what his name actually is, he denies knowing it. Epilogue Back in the Lightning Kingdom, Waluigi (who had been kidnapped earlier) is crowned the new king while, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Blue Boo is invited to the next edition of Super Smash Bros. Party The party in Boo! can consist of four partners at a time with any of them being able to be swapped out at any time in favour of someone else except Blue Boo who stays in the party at all times. Enemies Bosses Items Items can be bought from Brian's Bargains with the Lightning Kingdom's currency call Boo Bucks. Post-game, Boo Bucks can be exchanged for Mushroom Dollars which buy the exact same item in the Mushroom Kingdom. Map Below is a list of all places in the game. *Lightning Kingdom *King Boo's Castle *High Street **Brian's Bargain's **BooDonald's **Police Station **Fire Station **Hospital **Toad Tours (Chapter One only) *Town **Pedro's House **Other Houses *Lightning Kingdom Border *Wood-y Woods **Oob Village *Mushroom Kingdom **Peach's Castle **Mushroom Plumbing **Toad Town **Bowser's Castle **Battle Arena Post Game Post game, their is no more story left to complete but you can still explore the overworld. Additionally, the overworld has been extended to include the Mushroom Kingdom which contains new places with new dialog. Other new features in the area include more shops and a Battle Arena where you can battle CPUs in a tournament of three rounds. Beat a party and progress to the next round. Below is a table that shows all the parties you could battle. Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Portal Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:PolarKey Category:Polar Inc. Category:Portal Launch Titles Category:Mario Games Category:2017 Category:Mario (series)